amor sin diferencias
by karin himura
Summary: ella: una mucama, el: El principe del tenis
1. Chapter 1

_**AMOR SIN DIFERENCIAS**_

Cáp. 1: el príncipe llega:

_--Hacia una hermosa mañana, ella se levanto lista para empezar a trabajar… Eran ya las 7: 05 a.m.--_

_Lista con su uniforme un vestido rosa a la rodilla de mangas cortas y cuello alto, con un delantal blanco a la cintura… -entro a la cocina, la chef la saludo:_

_Señora: bounjorno pequeña sakuno_

_Sakuno: buenos días sumiré-san. Buenos días kawamura, hola horio- saludo al chofer y al jardinero._

_Kawamura: buenos días joven sakuno_

_Horio: hola sakuno_

_Tomoka: buenos días a todos… _

_MIN. DESPUES._

_-------------Los hermanos Ryoga y tezuka entran a la cocina…-------------_

_Ryoga: buenos días- saludo._

_Servidumbre: buenos días jóvenes.- en ese momento entra la señora madre de los chicos dueña de la casona-_

_Rinko: buenos días… quiero informarles que mi hijo pequeño ryoma llega hoy de new york, prepararemos una fiesta para recibirlo._

_Ryoga: así que chivi-suke viene hoy, ¿a que hora llega madre?_

_Rinko: a las 6. Llegaremos aquí en eso de las 6:45, para las 7 será la fiesta… deben estar preparados._

_Servidumbre: si señora._

_Rinko: aquí esta la lista, sakuno, tomoka irán al centro a comprar las cosas marcadas, kawamura tu las llevaras, aquí esta el dinero, sumiré esto será lo que nos prepararas y ustedes dos jóvenes ya deben irse o llegaran tarde a la facultad._

_----------------hora y media después----------- en la que será la habitación de ryoma-------_

_Sakuno esta preparando todo ayi para el joven cuando tomoka fue a buscarla para ir ya al centro._

_------------------- horas mas tarde-----------------5:30---------_

_Rinko: kawamura ya debemos irnos ryoma odia esperar. Sakuno querida ¿las habitaciones ya están listas?_

_Sakuno: si señora las tres habitaciones están listas._

_Sumiré: todo en la cocina también ya esta listo solo nos falta sacar los postres del horno._

_Rinko: OK, entonces kawamura ya bamonos._

_--------------------------- 6:45 ------------------------_

_La gran puerta de la casona es abierta, entran cinco personas, un joven alto de cabellos negro-violeta, otro más alto que este de cabellos puntiagudos azul-verdoso-oscuro.- otro chico un poco mas bajo de cabellos rojizos ojos grandes, otro un poco mas bajo de cabellos negro-verdoso ojos gatunos, y una linda joven de cabellera marrón y ojos grandes._

_Tomoka: sean todos bienvenidos… _

_Cont.…_

_c.a.: mi primer historia de ryosaku este fue el primer Cáp._


	2. cap2: ojos de gato practica contigo

_**AMOR SIN DIFERENCIAS**_

Cáp.2: ojos de gato… Practica contigo.

_Rinko: tomoka querida, ¿podrías decirle a sakuno que venga por favor?_

_Tomoka: si señora, con permiso._

_Chico: es una muy linda casa señora echizen.- dijo el joven de cabellos negros-violetas._

_Rinko: gracias joven takeshi…Ho sakuno querida, ho pero y tomoka donde esta._

_Tomoka: aquí señora._

_Rinko: chicas por favor guíen a nuestros invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones…_

_Sakuno: disculpe mi intromisión, pero solo he arreglado tres habitaciones y… bueno…_

_Chica: por mi no te preocupes, yo me quedare con takeshi._

_Sakuno: bien… síganme._

_Rinko: ha chicos prepárense tenemos una fiesta._

_Chica: que bien fiesta- agrega el pelirrojo, subiendo las escaleras._

_------------------------20 min. Después-----------------_

_La fiesta da inicio, están todos los invitados amigos de la familia, amigos de los chicos…_

_Están todos celebrando excepto una persona, la cual esta en el balcón de la terraza. Sakuno se le acerca._

_Sakuno: buenas noches joven._

_Joven: ha… buenas noches, que quieres._

_Sakuno: nada, es solo que, afuera hay una fiesta y…_

_Joven: no me gustan las fiestas._

_Sakuno: ho… soy sakuno…_

_Joven: mhnm, ryoma- le contesta con simpleza-_

_Sakuno: ¿usted es el joven ryoma? Es muy guapo, ya veo por que lo encontraba parecido al joven ryoga… tiene los ojos de su padre…_

_Ryoma: si eso dicen…_

_Sakuno: disculpe mi comentario joven pero, usted parece un gato.-ryoma la miro sorprendido_

_En ese momento:_

_Tomoka: sakuno ven te necesito_

_Sakuno: siii ya voy, con permiso joven- se fue_

_Ryoma: que chica tan rara._

_---------------///////////////////////////////////////--------------- _

_-----------------Al DIA siguiente-------------------_

_Sakuno se levanta al escuchar un golpeteo que venia de la cancha del jardín cerca a su habitación._

_Sakuno: que raro hoy es miércoles, los chicos no se levantan hasta las 7:15. No practican hasta la tarde.----------Salio al patio.----------_

_Se encontró al joven ryoma practicando tenis._

_Sakuno: joven ryoma, buenos días, si me permite la pregunta, ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?_

_Ryoma: no podía dormir, estoy practicando… ¿y tu?_

_Sakuno: acabo de despertar, y ya que estoy despierta, debe tener hambre desea que le prepare algo de comer o desea algo para beber…_

_Ryoma: para comer no, pero para beber si…_

_Chico: y que te parece uno de mis jugos- dijo el chico alto de lentes apareciendo de la nada… ryoma puso cara de asco –por que te detuviste dije 500 saques._

_Ryoma: ya los hice sadajaru._

_Sadajaru: bien… ho buenos días señorita… lamento que ryoma la aya despertado._

_Sakuno: el no me despertó, no se preocupe… ho, sakuno para servible_

_Sadajaru: sadajaru… ¿seria tan amable de traer una Ponta para ryoma?_

_Sakuno: claro, un minuto, con permiso._

_--------------------Min. Mas tarde… en la cancha------------------_

_Sakuno: karupin regresa aquí… karupin ven._

_Ryoma: ¿karupin?... karupin_

_Karupin: miu…miu, miu, miu_

_Sakuno: karupin ven para acá._

_-el gato no le hace caso, se dirige hacia ryoma, empieza a jugar en sus pies… sobandosele, parándose en dos patas._

_Sakuno: que raro, actúa como si lo conociera… karupin._

_Ryoma: no te preocupes, me conoce después de todo es mió._

_Sakuno: ho._

_---------------------- horas mas tarde---------------_

_Todo mundo en pie, ya en la cocina:_

_Tezuka: sakuno…_

_Sakuno: ¿si joven?_

_Tezuka: las practicas de hoy te las dará ryoga, yo no podré._

_Ryoga: pero yo tampoco… -en ese momento entra ryoma a la cocinaron una raqueta en las manos- chivi-suke.-se lanza a el, abrazándolo por el cuello. _

_Ryoma: que quieres ryoga,… suéltame me asfixias…_

_Ryoga: ¿nos haces un favor a tesura y a mí?_

_Ryoma: ryoga quítate…_

_Ryoga: dale una práctica de tenis a sakuno._

_Ryoma: ryoga… no puedo… respirar…_

_Ryoga: ¿le darás la clase a sakuno?_

_Ryoma: si… se la daré… suéltame…- en ese momento ryoga lo soltó._

_Ryoga: debo irme ya, adiós._

_Tezuka: yo también, adiós._

_Ambos se fueron… en ese momento tres jóvenes entran a la cocina._

_Cont.…_

_n.a.: y el capitulo 2, aquí llego…. Lindo no el comentario de sakuno… ryoma parece un gato…_

_Agradezco el apoyo por que continué la historia a: _

Marip , Aurorin, Kumi-Muni, clea everlasting: gracias por la bienvenida.

… … …Chao… … …


	3. cap 3 un partido de tenis

_**AMOR SIN DIFERENCIAS**_

Cáp.3: un partido de tenis.

_Tres jóvenes entran a la cocina, el pelirrojo realiza la misma acción que anteriormente ryoga había echo-_

_Chico: hola o´chivi – este de un lado y takeshi del otro._

_Ryoma: lo que me faltaba… hola eiji – dijo sin ánimo- hola momoshiro._

_Chica: buenos días ryoma, chicos…- salido la peli-castaño. _

_Ryoma: no respiro… ann ayúdame._

_Ann: momoshiro, eiji ya suéltenlo._

_Momoshiro: ya… hou que hay de nuevo sumirecita._

_Sumiré: cuantas beses debo decirle que no me diga sumirecita…_

_Eiji: ha sumirecita…_

_------------------horas después--------------_

_Sakuno: joven ryoma, ya estoy lista para iniciar la practica- dijo tocando la puerta de la habitación de ryoma… este salio y la miro, se veía bonita se veía bonita con el uniforme que usaba, unos tenis deportivos rosa, una farda tableada blanca, una blusa al abdomen sin mangas y cuello en v blanca y una visera en rosa pálido, con su cabellera recogida en una coleta alta trenzada._

_Ryoma: bien…- en la cancha ---------- hora y media después-------- -- eres buena, -le lanzo un saque que sakuno devolvió sin problema, otro lanzamiento que sakuno no devolvió, tenia mucha sed un poco de agua y podría continuar con mas energía,… - puedes descansar- ambos se sentaron en una banca con una Ponta cada uno., - - en ese momento aparecen eiji y momoshiro-_

_Momoshiro: están jugando tenis ¿he?, hola señorita, me parece que la he visto antes._

_Sakuno: so sakuno ryuzaki, soy una de las mucamas._

_Eiji: HO, juegas tenis, ¿sabes jugar dobles?_

_Sakuno: si, mejor que sencillos, ¿Por qué?_

_Momoshiro: juguemos un partido de dobles._

_Eiji: si doble, ¿sakuno haces pareja conmigo? _

_Sakuno: ¿Qué? Ho si claro.- empezaron a jugar, sakuno y eiji vs. Ryoma y momoshiro.--------- 4 sets mas tarde ----_

_Eiji: -abrazando a sakuno por los hombros, -si 3 a 1 vamos ganando, eres muy buena sakuno--- ryoma y momoshiro—_

_Momoshiro: debí elegir a esa niña, tú no sabes jugar ryoma._

_Ryoma: claro momoshiro, y quien te ha ganado 40 beses seguidas._

_Momoshiro: solo sirves para sencillos, en dobles eres un out._

_Ryoma: tu eres mas malo que yo momoshiro._

_Eiji: ya continuemos.------------- 4 sets mas tarde--------_

_Eiji: siii, ganamos, ganamos eres genial, _

_Sakuno: usted también es muy bueno en dobles joven eiji._

_Eiji: también tu saku-chan… eres muy buena._

_Sakuno: sa… saku-chan._

_Eiji: sip, saku-chan._

_-------------------------horas mas tarde---------------en la cocina----------------------_

_Están los chicos comiendo, en el comedor de la cocina, sakuno sirviendo lo que es ya el 3 plato de momoshiro._

_Eiji: dinos saku-chan que edad tienes._

_Sakuno: ¿yo?, tengo 17._

_Ann: y ¿tienes hermanos?_

_Sakuno: si dos._

_Momoshiro: y ¿como se llaman?_

_Sakuno: gil es el mayo y kaoru que le sigue yo soy la ultima. ---------------------- una hora después----------------_

_-----------------------en la sala------------------_

_Esta sakuno arreglando el florero que esta frente a la gran puerta, y al pasillo que divide las dos escaleras._

_Los chicos van bajando las escaleras junto a la señora rinko._

_Rinko: sakuno querida… podrías hacerme un favor._

_Sakuno: usted dirá señora._

_Rinko: acompaña a los chicos a conocer la ciudad._

_Sakuno: ¿yo señora?_

_Rinko: por supuesto querida… ahora ve a cambiarte._

_Cont.…_

_C.A.: aquí el Cáp. 3,… al parecer sakuno a aprendido mucho con ryoga y tezuka como entrenadores de tenis, ella y eiji ganarles un partido de dobles a ryoma y momo, aunque no seria raro. _

_Veamos: ¿huy que pasara en esa salida a la ciudad? Tendrán que esperar al próximo Cáp. Para saber. El cual talvez suba mañana domingo…_

_Agradecimientos:_

_Haber… gracias a _clea everlasting, Marip… y

A: kmi-san bueno ya sabes que edad tiene saku… cosa que le complicara un poco la salida en el próximo Cáp., pero ya no digo mas por que si siguo contare todo el Cáp. Y eso no seria bueno…

Bye…………


	4. Chapter 4

AMOR SIN DIFERENCIAS

Cap.4: en la disco…

Rinko: acompana a los chicos a conocer la ciudad…

Sakuno: yo senora? …

Rinko: si querida, ahora ve a cambiarte…

Sakuno: si con permiso…-15 min. luego.- sakuno venia por el pasillo frente al florero, lucia zapatillas de tacon bajo cruzadas a las rodillas, una farda a los muslos azul, una blusa de tirantes finos con una chaquetita sin mangas arriba en azul tambien. El cabello recojido en una coleta alta trenzada...

Eiji: que linda saku-chan.

Sakuno: gracias joven, salgamos ya...- fueron hacia el centro alli bieron dos hermosos parques los grandes centros comerciales, las tiendas dentro y fuera, mas llla las jollerias y florerias, en resumen todas las tiendas que hay en el centro... 4 esquinas mas alla encontraron restaurantes, carioquis, bares, hoteles, discos...

Momoshiro: que tal si entramos a una de esas discos...

Ann: buena idea, - todos salieron de auto exepto una persona:

Eiji: sakuno-chan no bienes?

Sakuno: yo no podria entrar, no me dejarian...

Ann: es cierto eres menor... tengo una idea... subieron a la ascera el auto las cubria... ann le hizo un rasgo a la farda de sakuno, sorto su cabellera y amarro su bluza mas arriba...- ahora pareces exactamente de 18 .

Sakuno... pero... no querran mi identificacion?

Momoshiro: por eso no te –preocupes bamos...- fueron a la fila, barios minutos y se encontraron frente al portero...

Portero: identificaciones por favor...

Todos menos saku: a qui tiene...

Portero: y la suya?- pregunto a sakuno...

Sakuno: perdon?

Portero: su identificacion...

Sakuno: ya se espere un minuto- iso el ademan de buscarla momoshiro topo a ryoma, este lo miro, mientras susurraba " por que yo?"-

Ryoma: que tanto le ve?

Portero: espero su identificacion...

Ann: pero ella ya se la paso.

Portero: no...

Sakuno: claro que si... a... acaba de regresarmela...

Portero: muestremela otra vez.

Ryoma: que es lo que quiere que le muestren, hablare con el dueno le dire que usted anda biendo cosas que no debe, ya deje de mirarla.

Portero: perdone joven pero yo solo...

Sakuno: me esta mirando feo ryoma...

Ryoma: deje de mirarla y ya dejenos entrar...

Portero: no sin...

Sakuno: usted esta loco...

Ryoma: le he dicho que ya no la mire...

Portero: pasen pasen, ya me cansaron...- ya adentro de la disco.

Sakuno: pobre hombre, lo ibamos a bolber loco.

Eiji: no podiamos dejarte afuera verdad o' chibi?

Ryoma: mhnm

Ann: ven momo vamos a bailar...

Momoshiro: escojan una mesa, -- luego se fue con ann... - - - los demas se fueron a la segunda planta de la disco, donde estaban las mesas, escojieron una que estaba dentro del salon serca de la barra. Una chica se le hacerco a eiji...

Chica: hola quieres bailar?

Eiji: claro... nos bemos chicos...- ryma y skuno quedaron solos.

Sakuno: a usted le gusta bailar joben?

Ryoma: dime ryoma.

Sakuno: entonces usted digame sakuno... de acuerdo?

Ryoma: ok, bailas?...

Sakuno: si pero y la mesa?

Ryoma: no te preocupes...- cojio un pequeño carton de la mesa en el cual decia ocupada y lo coloco sobre una corea.- ya esta... vamos sakuno...- ambos fueron a la pista, la musica cambio dando paso a que sonara un reggaeton... – sabes bailarlo?

Sakuno: es la primera vez que escucho esta musica, pero aprendo rapido…

Ryoma: mira a ann, - sakuno la miro- asi es como se baila…

Sakuno: tan pegados?…

Ryoma: asi es…

Sakuno: si creo que puedo… no entiendo lo que dice, tu si?

Ryoma: si… quieres saber que dice?

Sakuno: claro, antes como se llama:

Ryoma: dejame besarte… dice: … dejame besarte, tu cuerpo y mi cuerpo en un solo deborandoce, tu piel y mi piel poco a poco ban fundiendoce, tus labios llegando a los mios exitandome…

Sakuno: he… eso dice?

Ryoma: si…- ambos empezaron a bailar, sakuno en sincronizacion con la musica y ryoma en sincronizacion con ella, cada vez mas pegados… no era tan dificil bailar aquella musica… solo habia que dejarse llebar… ann, momoshiro eijiy la otra chica ya se encontraban en medio de la pista en medio de una ronda… ryoma se llevo a sakuno al centro y la cancion fue repetida…

Sakuno: a ver- empezo movimientos lentos fijandoce como ann lo asia, meneando la cadera al estilo de ann, se sorprendio con la ajilidad con la que podia moverse, se hacerco mas a ryoma de frente, ryoma poso sus manos en la cadera de ella, ryoma la jiro quedando ella de espaldas a el, la cancion sono un poco mas movida y sus movimientos fueron cada vez mas sensuales, y ryoma se apeo mas a ella…este termino e instantaneamente corrio otro…

f. d. c…


	5. Chapter 5

AMOR SIN DIFERENCIAS

Cap.5: "me veso"...

Ya era tarde rondaban las 2 de la ma#ana llegaron a la gran mansion con los que parencian ser un momoshiro y un eiji muy pasados de tragos, un ryoma que si se habia llebado un trago mas estaria igual que aquellos dos, una sakuno un poquito mareada y una ann casi ebria... pero aun asi sanos y salvos en casa...

ann ayudo a momoshiro a subir a la habitacion aunque por su estado ella tambien necesitaba ayuda.

Una de las chicas del serbicio ayudo a eiji el cual no paraba de decir incoerencias que sonrijaban cada vez mas a la pobre chica...

sakuno se encargo de ryoma, para su suerte ella casi no habia tomado nada de arcohol, ya que era menor y tenia trabajo al dia siguiente... se encaminaron escaleras arriba, sakuno por supuesto sabia cual era la habitacion de ryoma ya que ella misma se habia encargado de arreglarla... ryoma aunque en realidad estaba ebrio no se notaba, si no seria por su tambaleo al caminar o por sus mejillas adornadas por un notable sonrojo se diria que estaba totalmente sobrio... al llegar a la abitacion ryoma se tumbo sobre la cama, cayo tan pesadamente que reboto un par de veses sobre ella...

sakuno lo ayudo a quitarse los zapatos, y a reincorporarse para que pudiera recostarse mejor... quito las colchas que la cubrian para que ryoma pudiera recostarse... el lo iso sin poner objecion alguna y ella se dispuso a cubrirlo con las colchas... cuando iva a retirase pero ryoma sujeto su mano...

ryoma: te divertiste?...- le pregunto simulando seriedad-

sakuno: si muchas gracias joven ryoma...- la atrajo hacia el...

ryoma: me gusta tu mirada...- ella parpadeo varias veses sonrojandoce...- eres muy bonita sabias?...

sakuno: gra...gracias joven...- su sonrojo fue aun mayor-

ryoma: aun mas linda cuando te sonrojas...- se hacercaron massakuno quedo recostada sobre ryoma, el cual la miraba intensamente. Acavaba de descubrir aquella forma en la que el la miraba, estaba imnotizada no noto la sercania de hambos cuerpos, ni las intenciones del chico hasta que sintio que sus labios fueron rozados por los de el... habrio sorprendida los ojos, el chico intentaba besarla... y le gustaba, le gustaba sentirlo asi de serca... hasta que el profundiso el beso, se sentia en las nubes, serro los ojos disfrutandolo hasta que por falta de aire tubieron que separarse...

su respiracion era algo ajitada pero por una buena causa...

luego de aquello ryoma cayo totalmente rendido, permanecio ayi unos minutos mas biendolo dormir tan tranquilo, y salio de la habitacion hacia la propia... se despojo de sus ropas, vistio su camison, ... ... pensando en lo ocurrido se durmio al insatante... esa noche so#o con ryoma u con ese magnifico beso.

A la ma#ana siguiente...

Se habia levantado temprano como de costumbre, pero recivio la noticia de que podia descansar un par de Horas mas por la salida de la noche anterior y tomo la palabra... El relog marcaba las 9:30 cuando una de sus compa#eras fue a despertarla... como ya bestia el uniforme se dirijio a la cocina... los se#ores no estaban en la casa y los cuatro chicos aun dormian, tezuka y ryoga estaban en la facultad y el joben sadajaru estaba en una parte de la cocina los demar lo obserbaban aterrorizados y no era para menos quien sabe que estaria asiendo el joben ayi...

30min. Despues...

en la cocina aparecieron ryoma, momoshiro, ann y eiji con un super dolor de cabeza...

sakuno se sonrojo al ver a ryoma y este tambien al notarla, puede que la noche anterior aya estado borracho pero recordaba exactamente todo lo que habia pasado, desde los bailes hasta el beso que le habia dado a sakuno. .. que la verdad le habia encantado... bajo la visera de su gorra para que nadie notara el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas...

sakuno les entrego dos aspirinas a cada uno acompa#ado de un baso de agua, que casi ba a parar al piso cuando al rozar la mano de ryoma, probocando un sonrojo aun mayor...

ryoma: " como dije antes aun mas bonit cuando se sonrroja"... pensando esto se retiro de la cocina hacia su habitacion segui por los chicos, saldrian al sentro a comprar algunas cosas...

4:30 pm...

justamente acababa de regresar del centro... ryoma fue directo a su habitacion no sin antes pedirle a sakuno que fuera ya que el necesitaba hablar con ella de algo muy importante...

en la habitacion de ryoma:...

sakuno: diga joven...- de seguro querra disulparse por lo de anoche querra que lo olvide... – penso la joben-

ryoma: quiero que...

sakuno: si es por lo que paso la noche anterior no se preocupe, ya esta olvidado...- dijo con tristeza no notada...

ryoma: no queria hablarte sobre eso... y en realidad no quisiera que lo olvides...- sakuno lo miro con sorpresa- escucha sakuno no quiero que olvides lo que paso anoche, yo no podre hacerlo, no quisiera que tu lo agas, a menos que aya algo por lo que tu devas hacerlo... dime hay algo que interfiera?...

sakuno: no joven...

ryoma: ya te habia dicho que me dijeras ryoma... dime sakuno tienes novio?...

sakuno: no...

ryoma: no te pedire que seas mi novia, pero te pedire que nos conozcamos antes y talvez luego si nos agradamos lo suficiente... entiendes?...- la joven nego- me gusta...- la joven se sorprendio...- y quiero que nos conozcamos mejor antes de...

sakuno: entiendo..y acepto, usted tambien me gusta...

ryoma: tratame de tu... de ahora en adelante, seremos amigos...

sakuno: si... ry... ryoma...

f...d...c...


End file.
